Russia's Gonna Creep
by Gothic-Lolita16
Summary: A funny fanfic with multi chapters. Russia really enjoys stalking, so he's gonna creep on all of the natons. Some Russia X Belarus shown in chapter 1 otherwise just Russia creeping out the others :D


**Hi guys this is my second fanfic and it's more humor then serious. But ever heard of creepers gonna creep well if you play mine craft you might know what I mean :). So this is all about Russia being a stalker and he creeps on people. Every new chapter will be a diffrent nation: D**

**The first chapter is how Russia escapes from his youngest sisters stalking manner!**

**This is not supposed to be bloody really, but there may be some violence due to nations reactions to being creeped on! **

**I do not own hetalia otherwise you would see Russia creeping like this a lot lolz.**

**Warnings: Creeping, Stalking, Little violence, Russia's smile/chuckle and creepiness! **

**Please enjoy and review ~**

**Russia: Do you want me to creep on you, till you become one with me, Vixy?**

**Vixy: Err nooo!**

**Russia: If next fanfic about me is like this. Then you can expect stalking, Da? ~**

**Vixy: Right...Of course it's not gonna always be humor fics forever. There are loads more other genres right?**

**Russia: Da! In my country it's cold, so I do like visiting other homes and watch every minute of life. It's interesting is that stalking?**

**Vixy: In some terms yes, but we still love you for being really funny!**

**Russia: I'm not being funny; i'm enjoying the warmth of the homes and invading space. Da?**

**Vixy: Uh sure...It's all right?**

**Vixy (whispering): By the way viewers they're little Russia X Belarus in this first chapter and she stalks him! Don't let Russia hear that!**

**Anyway enough talking now, we got a fanfic to write. Hopefully Russia wont kill me before I finish it ~**

It was early in the New Year when Russia decided that he didn't like the cold any longer. Ivan had been planning to visit other countries, as they were not as cold as his own. His youngest sister however was not pleased.

"Big brother wants to spend time with underlings then me?" She asked with a very angry frown.

"Eh? It's not spending the time, it's enjoying the warmer temperature and invading personal life's, Da?" He replied to Belarus.

"Then I kill them for taking your interest!" She exclaimed. Russia was a little creeped out to be honest, he taught her well, but he didn't like her always invading his space at times and figured it was just the hobbies coming back at him.

Russia chuckled nervously before nodding at how well he taught her.

"Um question. Why does sister enjoy taking all time to see me?" he asked her curiously. Which led to the girl grinning very largely.

"Because one day I'll be your wife and I want you to only spend time at mine," She giggled out. Ivan found that sweet in a terrifying way.

"You know, in Europe the term I've heard is Incest and it is illegal!" He said slowly trying to make her understand.

"But we can do anything we like big brother! I will stay by your side even in death so you can always feel me there!" She said with determination. Russia just wanted to get out of there but suddenly his sister yelled something out that he could do. "Big brother may stalk me!" She said happily.

"Then it wouldn't be fun. You'd know and I already see your personal life... Maybe a bit more then I'd feel comfortable with" He told her.

They argued like that before the girl went to the toliet before leaving him a warning.

"Don't be running away now Ivan!" She said bitterly before walking away, "I mean it!" She finished off while picking out a pocketknife. "Me don't want to ruin big brothers lovely skin!" Russia obeyed but pulled out a cell phone for emergencies and ran down the list of people until he found Ukraine, his other sister who was older then the other one.

It rang three times before she answerd it.

"Da?" She greeted mocking her brothers greeting. "Hello brother, hows you?" she asked.

"Not good, I ask for favor" Ivan told the woman.

"Yeah, what you need?" she asked.

"A distraction for the younger one!" He sighed and his sister chuckled through the phone.

"Does she cry wedding and give brother affections?" Ukraine asked amused.

"Da! I need way out, so I can..." but he didn't need to finish.

"You need way out from me so you stalk?" she asked in first guess.

"Da ~" he sang happily "Can you come visit this night, so I have time to plan which nations first?" he asked hurriedly as he heard Belarus come down the stairs.

"Yeah" Ukraine said before deciding a time "I come now!" and then the line went dead.

Russia quickly thrust his cell phone back into his coats pocket.

"Whom's brother been talking with?" The young girl demanded angrily. Ivan chuckled as he replied.

"Ukraine wants to see little sister and spend the time with you!" He sang.

"Oh? Big sister wants threesome?" She asked with curiosity, which made the man gulp.

"No! Just spending time with little girl!" He smiled and tried to hide his fear of her dirty mind.

"Me, no understand!" she wailed "Why she cannot film our kink fun!" she cried out, little tears coming down with begging eyes.

Ivan didn't want to do this but he got up from his armchair and walked over to the girl kissing her on her forehead between her bangs.

"I maybe gone to hell soon!" He exclaimed knowing that now he will have to have her sit in his lap and induce a long hug until Ukraine got there.

It took maybe 2 hours since Ukraine must have had trouble due to snow and ice. When she got there she walked in on a scene that was frighten poor Russia.

Belarus sat in his lap looking up at him with big eyes and a grin while stroking his thigh. He was very uncomfortable and was looking to the side nervously; if Ukraine was any longer then he feared she'd do much worse. She'd already got him to kiss the back of her hand and treat her like a princess. It was cute but scary to see from the woman's view.

"I'm here sister and brother" she said smiling as she came through the front door with a little bit of snow dripping off of her hair.

"Thank the steel of my pipe. I'm glad you here. Little sister was bored, Da?" He greeted her.

"Me no bored, me stroking brothers thigh in hopes of more fetish desire!" She exclaimed with an evil smirk towards her older sister, which meant 'back of bitch, how dare you ruin my moment!' "Me want to punish those who enter, but refrain since you family!" She told the woman.

"Brother needs to work. I shall be in study!" He said taking Belarus off of his lap.

"Brother needs to be laid!" She mumbled which made the older man quickly edge away. "Brother tuck me in with big passionate kiss later?" The girl now asked Ivan.

"Big Brother will tuck you in, but not kiss..." He said before quickly dashing down the halls like a solider to his study and then proceeded to lock the door. "There. Brother will not be disturbed or have deal with forced entry!" he chuckled before moving over to the big white bored with the atlas taped to it. He had already marked off his first targets the damn Axis Powers, then he shall find enjoying himself watching his allies and then on to other people like Canada. Matthew Williams was very visible to him and he shall enjoy putting the boy on nerves end.

Russia had already bought tickets to all of his destinations. He chuckled madly before thinking of all the terrible places he could hide and what he would they be doing when he pounces out! So many places, so many nations, so much fun! What should I do them? Torment them with creepy voices when they lay awake in the dark and watch from a hole in their bedroom ceilings? He loved creeping infact it must have been his most favourte past time execpt for watching the sunflowers grow. Sunflowers were his favourte things in the world. Who knows maybe for Halloween he'll send people sunflowers he'd personally grown with love letters saying happy hallotimes day. America and Canada would be scared of that indeed.

"Ah so much fun, Da?" He told him said while then tending to a sunflower that was on top of a windowsill that was just in front of his computer. However Ivan did not notice that Belarus had tied up Ukraine and was stalking on him.

They had many broom closest as they had lots of gardening tools. One however held Russia's pipe and collection of scarf's. One held Belarus fandom collection of Ivan pictures and tapes of him which was locked with voice protection another which was used for tying up Ukraine held bits of bones and skulls of there most feared enemies and old limps of those Americans he killed in the cold war. It was a real scary closest very small with no light in it and it reeked of dried blood. Only Ivan knew of this closet as it was hidden in the downstairs libary however Belarus knew of this because she had seen Russia through bones in there with blood dripping from his hands and face. She loved that face with the sick twisted grin on it. She would melt at the sight of him doing that! But ah of course Ukraine didn't know at all, she was told of a mental illness in the family history but never knew of this closest or of the bones, so when the younger one chucked her in there her face had been wide with shock and lots of muffled screeches came from her bounded mouth that had tight bandages round to refrain her from speaking.

The girl loved sneaking about! She had an extra key for his study but decided the better of it and enjoyed the view of the sick twisted grin and evil chuckles. She enjoyed every second of it and loved seeing how tightly his clothes were against his strong figure and Belarus was watering at the mouth. She decided to let the man go just so she could have the house changed and new things built. She would turn it to her love house of torture! She giggled and Ivan whipped round quickly in fear, a shock on his face, but all that could be seen was an eye through the keyhole and his younger sister chanting.

"Come to me brother. I be your friend. I watch from darkness of night!" Over and over again this was heard and he knew if he'd either have to stand there watching allnight or let her in and try to calm her down but he knew of the extra key as he saw the eye replaced with it.

Ok now or never he thought he moved his sunflower to a shelf and stood back, got his tickets and plans written in his journal and ran towards the window with speed and dived out of it before skidding into ice cold snow, sleet even and shook it off before running up the cold mountain behind his house. He knew his sister would never go up there because of a big threat, which did not show damage to the man. Belarus shoved opens the door and ran to the window before screeching out.

"You cannot run for life brother of mine! One day you come back and i'll be here as mistress of tortured love!" She was really loud and there was snow that fell down almost covering poor Russia, but for now he was safe and off to do some stalking, err I mean invading personal space!

**Ok so this must have been not what you had expected but I wanted the first chapter to have him planning and have Belarus chasing him in it. I thought it was funny how Belarus was stalking on him through the door. I'd be scared if I was Ivan. Russia is cold as stated in there and snowy so i'm glad that he didn't get stuck on the edge of the mountain otherwise she would of caught him then before he actually got up it and no I don't know what threat is in there, I just wanted to get a way for him to escape and her not to follow :(**

**Russia: I don't like**

**Vixy: Oh sorry Russia, I didn't mean to make it so creepy.**

**Russia: Hmm...**

**Vixy: I made you over ruling and powerful to your enemies though, you'd like that!**

**Russia: Da ~**

**Vixy: No hard feelings?**

**Russia: I'll forgive you, but your getting a stalking later on :)**

**Vixy: Ah right...**

**America: Oh hey Russia?**

**Russia: What is it America?**

**America: Dude! I so beat your ass in the cold war! Hahahaha!**

**Russia: Now I going to stalk you till you die!**

**America: Well that means for eternity since we nation's can't die unless the whole country land suddenly exploded...**

**Vixy: Ok please don't argue!**

**America: Dude, don't interfere like that**

**Russia: Not good idea to make me and other nation angry...**

**Vixy: Eeeek...**

**Prussia: Haha that's what I thought. Hey I'm so awesome that I but my way in even though the only thing i'm connected to is west! Mwhahaha!**

**Ok enough talking now please review ~**

**I'm sorry the first chapter is ok rubbish! Next chapter, the stalking begins!**


End file.
